The present disclosure relates to control apparatuses, information processing apparatuses, information processing systems, control methods and information processing methods, which control wearable devices. The present disclosure also relates to the wearable devices.
A head mount display (HMD) which can be mounted on the head of a user and can show the user an image by a display to be placed in front of the user's eyes has been known.
The head mount display (imaging and displaying apparatus) described in the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-141272 is configured to be capable of communicating to an external apparatus, and to display the image which was sent from the external apparatus (see, for example, paragraph [0023] of the specification of the publication).